


光刃2

by assassinator



Category: huangshaotian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinator/pseuds/assassinator





	光刃2

“omega的生育优势表现之一是发情期，当omega发情时，会不由自主地渴望alpha……”讲台上老师语调单一地念着课本上的知识，讲台下的学生们却阵阵骚动着，时不时传出几声嬉笑。稚嫩的孩子们远未到分化期，对生理常识也一知半解，却不妨碍其对神秘而隐晦的“大人们的事”的好奇与羞耻。  
同其他学生或暧昧或羞涩的神情不同，靠窗位置的两名男生面色如常，只不过一个是早有预习，一个是完全没听课罢了。  
黄少天自顾自翻着手中的武侠小说，虽然有些字认不全仍不妨碍他对手中小说的热衷。而旁边的喻文州见状，忍不住低声提醒自己的竹马：“少天，基本的生理常识还是要听听的。”  
黄少天撇嘴，满不在乎地道：“omega的常识关我什么事，我肯定会是个强大的alpha。”  
喻文州听了这话，却也不反驳少天的理所当然，虽然二人表面上和其他学生一般无二，但实际上却是从小就受本省有名有姓的黑道组织蓝雨培养的预备役。而黄少天作为预备役中武力值最高的存在，alpha的未来是被所有人公认的。喻文州只无奈地笑笑：“强大从来和性别无关，而且少天也要知道怎么应对发情的omega，不是么？”  
黄少天没反驳喻文州的话，他觉得以喻文州吊车尾的体力，估计就是个beta或者omega，他不想戳人伤疤。于是黄少天放下了小说，抬头听着老师平铺直叙的授课。  
真无聊，黄少天忍不住打了个哈欠，余光看见了喻文州专注的神情，窗外的阳光落在少年身上，勾勒出青涩却流畅的线条，明明只是个小孩子，却有着大人都不一定拥有的从容气质。黄少天想，希望他是个beta吧，虽然没有alpha那么厉害，但也不会和omega一样，任人鱼肉。

黄少天睁开眼睛，梦境里的阳光场景仿佛还残存在眼底，现实里的黑暗已袭来。他难得呆楞了几秒，才反应过来自己身处何地。  
虽然终日拉着窗帘，但夜晚和白日仍有不同，眼前浓重的黑暗昭示着时间，他依然在这个囚牢中，手上缠着锁链，腰上则缠着身后人的手臂，静谧的夜晚只有两人的呼吸声。  
黄少天不知道自己突然梦见小时候的片段，是否同自己日渐焦躁的情绪有关。他已经被囚禁在房间里10天了。虽然房间里没时钟，但从一日三餐和日升月落的光影变化中，他清晰地意识到时间的流逝。  
10个日出日落中，黄少天试过用言语激怒周泽楷，也试过用肢体反击周泽楷，甚至试图以绝食来抵抗周泽楷。但是，言语的冒犯与讥讽换不来周泽楷的回应，任何暴力上的反击都被完全镇压，周泽楷的应对方式只有一个——操他，一次不行，就两次，直操到黄少天再无力气与心思违抗为止。 甚至于绝食，中午黄少天打翻饭菜，下午两人都在床上度过，晚上黄少天就被操晕过去，半夜黄少天被饥饿唤醒后，面对周泽楷弄来的面条，黄少天一言不发地吃得一干二净。  
更令黄少天感到恐惧的是，omega的身体对于标记自己的alpha天然臣服，再加上连日来周泽楷不分昼夜的索取，初尝情欲便被卷入风暴的身体被开发得七七八八，一摸就软一亲就湿，alpha再粗暴的动作都能引起快感，适应了情欲的身体甚至影响到意识的清醒，黄少天估摸着再来一个月自己说不定在床上摆不出现在不合作的姿态了，主动去求操都有可能。  
双手被缚，身无寸铁，信息封闭，还有被索取无度后的日常无力，虽然胳膊被接回去了，身上原本的伤也好得差不多，可黄少天组织不起哪怕一次的可行反击，周泽楷没有给黄少天任何机会——甚至于一件衣服也不给。  
冷静下来，黄少天无声呢喃道，冷静下来，黄少天。  
“强大从来和性别无关”，黄少天想起了喻文州坚定的话语，当初他能度过性别检测后的天翻地覆，这句话也发挥了不小的作用。那时的黄少天想着，就算我是omega，照样能一个打八个，管你是不是alpha。现在的敌人是周泽楷，一个能和正常状态下的自己打得不相上下的人，黄少天对自己说，想一想，除了武力外，你的优势是什么。  
除了武力外的强大，作为omega的强大。  
黄少天猛然想起自己曾经听说过的故事。战争期间美丽脆弱的omega作为间谍取得敌方首领的信任，以情人的身份屡次夺得关键情报，帮助己方取得最终胜利。讲述的故事的alpha口吻轻佻暧昧，显然是对omega的战斗方式感到不屑，但再不屑鄙夷也无法抹去omega发挥性别优势谋得的胜利。  
黄少天习惯了在刀尖与枪弹中行走，习惯了同强大的alpha进行肉搏斗争，他无色无味的信息素成功掩护了真实性别，黑暗世界都认为剑圣是个alpha，他也习惯以alpha的思维方式去思考，却忘了omega最适合使用的计谋。  
黄少天想，爱人和泄欲工具是不一样的，前者需要信任与爱，后者只需要欲望，但是，作为一名长期以男性alpha思维生活的人，黄少天知道，情欲同情爱之间，不过一线之差。  
他找到了方法，解开锁链，走出囚牢。他需要一段时间的忍耐和伪装，但他有着充足的自信，毕竟，他是个强大的人，无论是什么性别。

周泽楷能明显感受到黄少天的软化。黄少天是个很爱说的人，一连串的话语足够砸晕对方，言语环绕间可以轻易地牵动人情绪，进而落入他的圈套。骂语，嘲讽，激将，黄少天的敌意夹在连续不断的文字泡中，大有不骂死你也要烦死你的意味在。  
周泽楷倒不觉得黄少天烦，黄少天声线很好听，清亮带着少年气，语速快起来反倒像噼里啪啦的珍珠落在玉盘上，周泽楷都能感受到玉珠的清润和明亮。不过再好听的声音全是骂你的内容，周泽楷也不乐意听。周泽楷最乐此不疲的，还是听黄少天在特定情境下发出的声音。断断续续，暧昧不清，夹杂着反抗和无力，沾染情欲的声音。刚好那时候黄少天也没力气骂人了，纵使冒出的一两句话，也被周泽楷视为对自己能力的赞扬。  
而最近几天，黄少天的文字泡里多了一些别的，对午餐的点评啊，对自己无聊的诉说啊，对周泽楷的好奇啊，等等等等。尤其是对周泽楷的各种提问，你居然吃秋葵？真是邪教，s市居然也有秋葵，做得比我们那还难吃呸呸呸。你不觉得今天很热么？你房间空调是不是坏了，说起来这么多天空调一直开着不让它休息一下么，电器和人一样不保修就会出问题啊。你信息素是硝烟味吧，那你有没有走在大街上被警察盘问过？有些问题黄少天自问自答，有些就偏要等周泽楷回答，不依不饶地瞪着大眼睛看周泽楷，圆润润的眼眸接到答案后会微微弯起，像个心满意足的小动物。  
周泽楷也从黄少天的嘀嘀咕咕中，渐渐绘制出了黄少天的形象，不再是道上名气大的冷酷剑圣，也不再是对自己有致命吸引力的omega，而是单纯的黄少天本人。思维跳跃，热爱单挑，笑起来有酒窝，喜欢晒太阳，讨厌吃秋葵，知道很多七七八八的冷知识，会半夜偷吃零食然后嫁祸给别人，爱车更爱吃，走过很多地方有很多可以一起吃吃喝喝的朋友……一个鲜活、可爱、明媚的黄少天。  
周泽楷知道，黄少天透露出这些绝不会因为喜欢自己，甜蜜的陷阱过于直白，但周泽楷却无法控制自己被吸引。  
身为轮回的boss，周泽楷很早就担起了责任，带领轮回往上走，打败敌人保护自己人，周泽楷接手的时候轮回过于弱小，因此他要做的就更多。不善言辞曾经给他带来了很大的麻烦，沉默的男人只能用手中的枪开辟出一条艰辛的路，后来江波涛的加入让路变得平坦很多，而后轮回新一代核心团体真正形成，曾被所有人忽视的组织终于战胜了一个又一个敌人，打出了自己的地盘，最后荣登黑暗世界的顶端。他肩上的责任迫使他不断前进，他有教养自己成长的长辈，也有一群共同守护轮回的兄弟，忙碌和充足令周泽楷在感情上一片空白，他是一个强大的alpha，却对甜腻腻的omega没有兴趣，偶尔在旁人的打趣下周泽楷也幻想过自己未来的爱人，却始终是一片模糊。  
血色与火光组成了周泽楷的大部分人生，哪怕抓住并囚禁黄少天，也没有带来什么改变。本能的欲望驱使枪王用习以为常的暴力手段抓住同样暴力的剑圣，连日来在床上的交缠都带有搏斗意味，紧闭内心的黄少天同周泽楷往日的色彩并无不同。但是，当黄少天微微开启心房，从缝隙中泄露出的丝丝光芒，却瞬间照亮了周泽楷的眼。  
周泽楷很好奇，为什么同样是在刀尖舔血，过着朝不保夕的日子，黄少天却能始终保有对生活的热爱，内心敞亮笑容坦荡眼神明亮，在经历了生与死后，仍能为一朵花开、一道美味绽发真诚的微笑。  
黄少天像一个生长在阳光下的人，可他的剑锋明明比极夜还冷。  
周泽楷忍不住去倾听、去探寻黄少天这个人，他知道自己步入了这个人的陷阱，可陷阱中央的诱饵太过于甜蜜，哪怕理智不断警告自己别再前进，心却不允许自己停步或退后。  
他已无路可逃。


End file.
